


If I Could Fly

by HappyDazeLarry (ViaDylann)



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Smut, homeless, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaDylann/pseuds/HappyDazeLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has always wanted to fly. As a child he has always dreamed of having super powers. One day he meets Harry, a man of emerald pools and tendrils of brown. Louis soon discovers a mutual desire to help those in need and resides with Harry in order to do so. What hasn't been clarified is the circumstance in which they really are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He has always wanted to fly. From a very young age Louis has always dreamed about what it would be like to soar through the skies with no limitations. No gravity to hold him back.

He sits alone remembering a time in the past. The brown haired little boy carefully climbed out of his window. He made sure beforehand that his mother was busy with something to distract her from worrying about him. Those were the good days. Louis remembers the feeling of being so high up with the wind passing through his hair and the sun partly illuminating his bright blue eyes. He held on to the window, still afraid. When he was able to muster up enough courage, with his little heart hammering in his chest, he let go of the window and wobbled his way to the edge of the roof. Little Louis took a big breath in and jumped. For a second he thought he'd done it. He thought that maybe he could actually fly. That was until gravity, unfortunately, decided it was time to come back down. Lucky for him, there was a car in the driveway and that had been what he hit. The jump from the second floor had only left him with a broken arm and a good telling off from his mum.

 

Louis was shaken from his reverie by the footsteps of a boy. He looked to be about 17. He stood with curly brown tendrils of hair and meek posture. No one was supposed to be there. No one ever was. No one except Louis.

“What are you doing in here?” He quickly rose to his feet in fear of being arrested.

“I-I just- The boy stammered, startled from the harshness in Louis' voice.

“Get the hell out. Find somewhere else to stay.”

“But I-I Don't-

“I don't care curly. Go back home to your parents.”

The lad clearly wasn't understanding, considering his body that was still standing there.

 “Fucking go!” Louis yelled.

The lad ran off. Louis slumped back to the ground with a sigh. He wasn't very fond of yelling but he had to do whatever it takes to survive.

Louis doesn't like being mean, really. He just didn't know who that kid was. A lot of people use kids to scope out a new place or to steal. Louis wasn't trying to get played so he couldn't be soft. He grabbed his backpack of his possessions and fell asleep with his ratty, patched up blanket around him.

He dreamed of flying, wind in his hair and the limitless sky.

 

Louis was woken by his hunger and decided to roam the streets for a bit. Maybe he's go to get a little potion to help make his dreams a reality. He exited his secret abode and made sure to put everything at the entrance back so that no one knew there was an accessible path behind. Louis walked a few steps before he sees the boy from before. He was curled into a corner on the ground and shivering from the 70 degree air. Louis sighed. He's always had a weak spot for the innocent looking ones. It's caused him some trouble in the past. Many times before, Louis had gone and taken in the ones that seemed helpless. He showed them around and kept them warm and fed, as best he could, until whoever they were with decided to ambush him. The always took most of Louis things and kicked him out of his place. That is what made Louis turn away from the shaking kid on the floor. As Louis took a few steps he heard a sniffle. With more observance he realized that the boy was crying and it pulled at Louis' heart. How could he just walk away and leave him now? It's not like this kid has been here long anyway. He's wearing clean clothes and doesn't smell the way that Louis has gotten used to. Probably a runaway, meaning the kid was probably going to go back home soon enough once he realizes how hard it is to live without a home. Louis sighed for the millionth time before deciding there wouldn't be any harm in caring for the lad until he leaves. Louis cautiously made his way over to the sleeping form and softly tapped him. Although Louis can be quite harsh he has always had a quite protective and caring part of him.

“Come on, then.”  Louis said once he had the kid’s attention.

“Huh?” The curly haired lad looked confused.

Rolling his eyes Louis spoke again. “Get up, let's go.”

The younger lad did as told. “Where are we going?”

Louis just walked back into his abode all the while making sure the kid was following him.

“Stay here and do not, under any circumstances, let anyone in.” Louis said with a pointed look.

“W-where are you going?”

“To get some food. Have you eaten today?”

Now sitting on the floor the boy shook his head no.

Louis assumes he must have left his house in the morning.

“You allergic to anything?”

Louis got another no in response.

“Don't leave.”

Without another word Louis left in search of food.

He walked a few blocks in the dark over to where the food stand are usually bustling during the day. Few garbage bins were checked and nothing was found yet. It might have been a bit easier if the street lights were on. Judging by the lack of food someone must have come here first. In a last ditch attempt, Louis checked another trash bin in which he found a takeout box filed with what looked like Chinese food. With that in hand, he made his way over to a certain alleyway before his trip back to the kid he'd left in the warmth. He thanked whoever was listening for there being something edible for him to find since it's been quite a while since he last ate. Upon arrival, he spotted a familiar form leaning against the wall.

“Charlie!” Louis called walking over.

The lanky man, about 6 feet tall, smiled a wide toothy grin at Louis before walking over. They slapped hands in greeting.

“Lou! It's been a while, aye?”

“Got anything for me?” Louis asked already knowing the answer.

“Like always.” He responded.

Louis ran his fingers through his hair before pulling out the few bills that he had.

A trade was made before the parted ways, and soon Louis was back in front of the kid whose name he still didn't know.


	2. Chapter 2

“So what's your name?” Louis asked settled against the wall the curly haired lad was sitting against.

 

“Harry.”

 

“Well Harold-

 

“It's just Harry.” The younger lad cut Louis off, unleashing a side that is usually reserved for assholes and people that annoyed Louis in general.

 

“Who the bloody hell do you think you are?!” Louis sassed, startling Harry in the process.

“The only person allowed to sass is me, got it?”

 

“O-okay.” Harry stumbled over his words.

 

“The name's Louis by the way. What's a kid like you doing around here anyway? Don't you have a family looking for you?”

 

Harry wrung his fingers before speaking. “No not really. My uncle dropped me here with my backpack.”

 

“What about your parents? M'sure they'll notice that you're gone.”

 

Harry's eyes glazed over and he bit on his lip trying not to let any ears slip. Louis took notice and started to panic.

 

“Hey, no, it's okay! Please don't cry. I don't do too well with crying.” Louis scooted from his spot to move in front of the now crying Harry. Louis pulled him into an embrace. Louis felt protective over the younger lad. Yes, he was a bit harsh but it's only because he didn't know this kid.

They sat there together on the ground until Harry's crying subsided.

 

 

“They're dead.” Harry mumbled, still wrapped in Louis' arm.

 

“What?” Louis questioned, sitting up straight.

 

“My parents. They died in an accident when I was little. My uncle became my guardian up until now, I guess.” His head hung in silence.

 

“Why now? What's the difference about now?”

 

“I turned 18. He didn't have to care for me anymore.”

 

Something inside Louis broke then. He knew the feeling of being unwanted and the pain of losing a loved one. He cupped Harry's chin to pull his face up and moved his curls out of his face in order to look him in the eyes.

 

“Well that's gonna be my job from now on, yeah?”

 

Harry cocked his head to the side in question with his brows pulled together in confusion.

 

“I'll look after you.”

 

Harry shook his head. ”But, why? You don't even know me.” He whispered.

 

“I guess you just got a little lucky.”

 

Harry reminded him of his sister and it hurt because he wasn't able to take care of her. Louis didn't realize yet that that wasn't the only reason for his actions.

Time soon passed, as it does, and with it grew the boys' hunger. To distract from it, they decided to get to know each other.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“And he thought he could put it out with the bottle of wine!”

 

“Must've caught the whole bloody place on fire.” Louis laughed out.

 

“Was a right disaster. He was proper drunk. I'm actually surprised we made it out alive.”

 

The two boys laughed until they were out of breath and collapsed onto their backs, arms underneath their heads.

 

“You're pretty alright, Harry.”

 

“Yeah?” Harry blushed, turning his head to look at the wall.

 

“Yeah.” Louis smiled at him.

 

“Maybe Yeah can be our always.” Harry said after a beat.

 

“You've ruined it! Off to sleep with you, mood killer.”

 

 

The two boys chuckled again and settled into their spots against the wall. Once Louis thought Harry was asleep, he slowly slipped out from under the covers. He moved to the farthest wall from Harry in the concrete room in which he lived and pulled out the potion he'd bought two days prior. He took out a lighter and old spoon as well. Just after Louis put some of the potion onto the spoon and lit the lighter Harry's voice made him jump.

 

 

“Thought you were sleeping.” Louis said, putting the items down.

 

“Can't. What’s that?” Harry asked, worrying his bottom lip between his two fingers.

 

“Um,” Louis didn't really believe in lying, he only did when he needed to so he figure he wouldn't lie. “It's a potion.”

 

Harry's face deadpanned. “Louis, I know what drugs are.

 

“Then why'd you ask?” He shrugged his shoulders and let his head rest back against the wall.

 

“I don't know. I just- why?”

 

“Why what?” Louis sighed.

 

“Why do you do the drugs?”

 

“So I can be useful for a bit.” Harry's face scrunched in confusion.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

 

Louis got comfortable and motioned for Harry to do the same. It's a big risk he is taking by letting the lad in but it's not like he knows anyone else around here. There isn't a way to use the information against him either. Even though they have only known each other for a few days, it seemed like a bit longer. Louis has grown quite fond of Harry in that time and is already very protective of him. They aren't that far apart in age, Louis only being 21, so Louis doesn't see much problem in letting things go with the flow. He is cautious however because he feels Harry will soon realize that he can do a lot better than some ratty homeless guy without a family. Harry rested his head in Louis' lap, and the older lad's fingers found purchase in his hair.

 

 

“Since I was little, I've always wanted to fly. My mum was always yelling at me to stop jumping off of things.” He smiles at the memories. “I used to watch all of the super heroes and I found myself dreaming to be just like them. I wanted to help people and get super powers, the works. I was always a good boy. Did what I was supposed to and worked to go far in life. I always told people that when I got older I was going to help people. I was gonna be some big strong super hero that was nice to everyone and save the day.” Louis chuckled bitterly and scratched gently at Harry's roots, the younger boy humming in appreciation. “Then I ended up on the streets. I was scared a first, didn't know what to do. I was younger than you, had to grow up real fast. The streets try to break your spirit and wear you down. I was for a bit, bitter, angry, sad. I kind of lost hope for a while. Eventually, I ended up with a group of guys. They weren't the best people but they were someone. One of them was called Zayn, he was actually the only one with a heart. He found me, much like I found you, and took me under his wing. He taught me how to survive out here. Zayn was the one that introduced me to the drugs. They helped for when you were hungry,” he said. “Zayn's not here anymore.” The emotion in Louis' voice was evident, Harry nuzzled into Louis' thigh.

 

 

“What happened to him?”

 

“He was murdered. People wanted what he had. They stole everything and left him to die.”

 

“I'm Sorry.”

 

“Don't worry about it, Love.” Louis thumbed his cheek holding back some tears. “Anyway. I found that when I took the drugs, I could be anything that I like. I know it sounds dumb but when I'm on them I get to help people.  I become a super hero with super powers and it feels like I'm more than just some useless bum with no potential.”

 

“Louis.” Harry breathes.

 

“Yeah, I know. Pretty childish. It's stupid.”

 

“No it's not.” Harry says, feeling how insecure Louis is. Harry then sits up to look Louis in his eyes. “It's actually kind of beautiful, disregarding the fact that it's drugs. I understand, and if you'll let me I-

 

“No. I can't, Harry.”

 

“But-

 

“No, I know that it's so hypocritical but they’re drugs, Harry. You have so much potential, you're young! You don't need to ruin your life with it.”

 

“I have no one. You are all that I have now. I don't know why but I'm here for a reason.

 I've wanted to help people too, just like you. Besides,” Harry takes Louis' hand in his. “You've been here longer than me and I doubt any random opportunities came up. I only just finished high school and I can't apply for jobs. I don't even have a cellphone.

There's no point. Let me live that dream with you, Lou.”

 

“Harry...” No one's called him Lou since his family.

 

“Please?” Harry bit his lip in anticipation.

 

How could Louis say no?

 He wanted so bad to provide a decent life for Harry, maybe get him off the streets, but there's no use. Harry has a point. There is no address to put on an application, no nice clothes for an interview and Louis didn't have a phone either.

 

“Fuck.” Louis mumbled. “Yeah, H. alright, I'll let you.”


	3. Chapter 3

“How’re ya doing down there, Harold?”

 

“It’s just Harry!” The lad yelled up to the sky.

 

The two of them were currently speeding through the busy streets of the city. Harry was on foot, weaving through cars, while Louis was soaring through the sky, dodging buildings. It was Harry’s first time unlocking his powers and he was living it up. So far it’s been one of the best days he’s had in quite some time. Louis, having done this many times before, was leisurely basking in the winds caused by his flight and watching Harry have the time of his life.

 

“I can’t believe that I’m actually experiencing this, Lou!” Louis just smiled back at him as his heart swelled.

“We’ve the whole day ahead of us, Harry. What do you reckon we do?” Louis spoke after a moment.

 

“Um. I don’t really know.” Harry furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

 

Louis noticed that he did that quite often. It always made his heart speed up, although he wouldn’t admit it. The obvious look of fond was always plastered on his face when harry did anything. It’s only been a few days but Louis already felt himself falling.

 

“C’mon, Curly! That brain of yours has got to have something fun in it, other than scrabble!”

 

Harry didn’t miss the eye roll that went with that.

 

“Heyyy! I’ll have you know that scrabble is, despite being educational, a very fun game!” He replied pouting.

 

“Wipe that pout off of your face.” Louis whined. “Let’s go find something fun to do.

 

So off they went. They were in the busiest part of the city right next to the biggest park it held. The sky was clear in the late evening and the trees seemed extra green, along with the grass and the colors on the plants. Neither boy knew what to do. In search of fun they walked around looking for something on which they could release their energy. The pair weaved through crowds of people, now at a normal speed, and walked in and out of stores where they tried on various hats and sunglasses. Louis had a wonderful time watching Harry with a smile, and whether Louis noticed the way Harry’s face softened then lit up every time a smile crossed Louis face, was unknown to the lanky boy. It wasn’t until Harry ran out of a store and crossed the street, causing Louis to follow, that the real fun began.

 

“Hey, Lou. Bet you I could steal this car.” Harry stood next to the sexiest looking Porsche he’d ever seen in his life with his eyebrows raised and a smirk pulling at his lips.

 

“Harry, I said fun not stupid!” Louis shook his head laughing at the idea.

 

“Well then I bet you I can pick it up.”

 

“Okay then, “Louis stood with his hip popped, one eyebrow raised, and arms folded ready for a challenge.

 

 Harry bent down dramatically, and if Louis checked him out no one had to know. After cracking his neck on both sides, he stood up and with him came the car. Louis was astonished and quite impressed at how easily Harry proved himself right. Harry put the car back down and went to high five Louis, when a very angry looking man started to run towards them. With a look to each other they took off. Louis flew and Harry ran as fast as they could. Both were buzzing from Harry’s newfound power.

The boys fell upon some other crowded streets as the sun started to come down, light shining through an alleyway. Out of the corner of his eye, Louis spotted something and pointed Harry to it.

 

“H!” Harry gazed over to where the feathery haired lad was pointing.

 

“Looks like trouble!” Harry pouted once he realized that Louis started laughing at him.

 

“Aw come on, Curly! That was a classic super hero line.”

 

“But isn’t that the point?”

 

“I never said anything about being corny.” Louis winked and flew off towards the scuffle.

 

Harry just shook his head and followed after. As they neared the commotion, he started to get a little nervous. He’d never done this before but he decided earlier to put his trust in Louis. His mum would have his arse if she were around to say anything about it. She always taught him to be aware and never to trust anyone right off the bat, which he didn’t really. Louis did yell at him at the start, but then he took him in. Harry didn’t really put up a fight about it then. Louis started to open up, though. He’s exposing himself to Harry. He hadn’t given a reason for Harry not to trust him; it’s not like Harry has anything to lose.

Once the boys arrived, it was apparent what the situation was. There were two guys trying to steal from some helpless kid. The kid dressed as if he had money, and not to stick up for the thieves but the kid, or at least his guardian, should have known better.

Harry then said some cheesy line about picking on someone their own size, and both boys soon found themselves in a fight. Punches were thrown and worse were received but Louis and Harry didn’t feel a thing. This made Harry feel as if he was on top of the world, fueling his confidence. The boy ran away, but they kept the fight up until they both looked like shit, contradicting the fact that they felt fine. This, of course, confused the two men. After giving each other a look, they left as quickly as Harry and Louis appeared.

 

“Lou, that was amazing!” Harry grinned wide and toothy.

 

“Yeah? Well you look like absolute hell” Louis laughed out.

 

“So do you!” Harry joined the older lad in laughter and it continued until they were both out of breath.

 

“Well. I think this calls for a celebration!” Louis suggests still smiling.

 

“D’ya think I’d be able to sneak into a bar?”

 

“With that face no one’ll believe you’re old enough; I reckon they’d still let you in, though.” Louis smirked.

 

 

 

 

By Nightfall, both boys found themselves entering a sleazy gay club called Vybe. It was the only one that will knowingly let baby face Harry in. Louis did have to work a bit in order to get them in with the clothes he was in, but he managed. The walked past the buff bouncer and took in the loud shitty music that was playing. The first thing they did was head to the dance floor hoping they could get some guys to buy them drinks. The club was small with little booths, so they had to work fast. It took a little while but soon enough dancing with guys paid off. The night swirled on, the boys fuzzy with drinks and blinded by the club lights. Louis was just receiving another shot from a guy, at least six feet tall with dark eyes, black hair and a five o’ clock shadow, when he noticed Harry backed against a wall by some sleazy guy, his eyes scrambling for Louis. They locked eyes as Louis slipped away from the guy who gave him his last drink. Louis made his way over to Harry and managed to get him away from the man without much of a struggle. He was all talk and used his height to his advantage.

 

“Let’s get out of here, yeah?” Louis pointed to the door.

 

Harry just nodded, still trying to calm his heartbeat from a moment before. Once that guy had him over there his body just froze. He was taught what to do in those situations but he was panicking. His body wouldn’t cooperate with what his mind wanted to do. Harry was grateful that Louis found him; he wasn’t sure what he would have done otherwise. The boys entered the fresh night air, sounds of the club fading the further they walked.

 

 

 

* * *

 

“I told you that I’d take care of you.” Louis spoke softly.

 

Harry doesn’t remember how they got to this point. He doesn’t know how he and Louis got so close together or when everything started getting warm but here they were.

 

“You did Lou,” Harry bit his lip. “Thank you.”

 

Harry’s breath ghosted over Louis lips and in a rush of emotion they were as close as they’d ever been. A whimper was heard, neither knew from who it came but it was now evident how perfectly they were lined up…


	4. Chapter 4

It was like fire. The feeling of Louis on him ignited Harry in flames. Louis’ lips were velvet, engulfing Harry in a feeling stronger than any he’d ever felt. He wasn’t sure if it was just because it was Louis, wonderful, beautiful, irresistible, Louis, or the fact that he hadn’t ever kissed anyone before now…

Every nerve on Harry’s body was hyper sensitive and called for more and more of Louis. Their lips mingled with intensity as Louis’ tongue explored the wet caverns of Harry’s mouth. Louis ran his fingers through Harry’s curls, only stopping to get a grip that he used to tug his head backwards.

Louis couldn’t help himself with the younger boy’s neck so exposed. He licked one long stripe up the boy’s neck before sucking a deep bruise into the base of where his neck and shoulder meet. That had Harry squirming with pleasure. It wasn’t until Louis ground his throbbing erection into his own that Harry lost it. With a growl, Harry picked Louis up and spun them around so that Louis’ back was touching the wall. There was a moment of stillness when Green met Blue and the world seemed to stop. They have only known each other for a mere few days but they were both so _gone_ for one another.

 

“You sure you want this?” Louis asked, breaking the silence.

 

 “Louis, look at us right now. Does it not look like I want this?” Harry whispered, keeping the volume where Louis had set it.

 

“I know it’s obvious but it wouldn’t feel right if I didn’t ask” Louis smoothed his thumb across Harry’s cheek and he couldn’t grasp how perfect this seemed.

 

As Harry began to move, a song flittered through Louis head.

 

**_Like a shadow and a dancer._ **

****

There were no more barriers between the two that were infinitely close and still striving to be closer.

 

**_We were looking for the answers_ **

With spit to use as lube, Harry was slowly pushing into Louis’ entrance. Once he bottomed out he waited for Louis to adjust before picking up a rhythm of thrusts. Louis’ head lolled back in pleasure as he ran his hands up Harry’s chest to thumb over his erect nipples. Harry let out another moan, in synch with the high pitched ones that Louis was releasing, and picked up his pace.

 

**_Keeping perfect time_ **

The passion in the abandoned room swirled around them and Louis was intoxicated. The boy drank Harry in as much as he could. Again, his lips captured those of the younger one. Louis licked into his mouth as he bounced in time with Harry’s thrusting.

 

**_Like a shadow and a dancer, we know, the summer thrill is gone_ **

Soon Louis couldn’t stop babbling. Strings of “Baby” and “Fuck” and “God, Harry” pouring out of his mouth as he they were pushing each other towards their highs. Harry responded with strings of “So good”, “Close”, and random noises of pleasure. Harry felt it when Louis was about to come. He stopped trembling, everything tensed up. The grip Louis had on Harry’s hair was a killer. As he came, Louis’ face showed nothing but beautiful, intense pleasure, his eyes screwed shut with it. Harry felt nails drag down his back and Louis tightening around him, and that sent Harry right over the edge with him. Harry came with a drawled out moan of the blue eyed man’s name. His mouth hung open, slack, and his hands squeezing on Louis’ bum. With another kiss they collapsed in the darkness on top of the blanket Louis had spread out on the floor.

 

**_But we’ve never been so in love_ **

Louis was lying on his side, head resting on his left arm while the other played with Harry’s curls.

 

“Look at you.” Louis tutted. “All covered in bruises.”

 

“You mean the ones you sucked into my skin?” Harry smirked as he continued to trace the tattoo on Louis’ chest.

 

The tattoo read “It is what it is”. Harry thought back to Louis explaining it to him. For Louis, that tattoo stood for major events in his life. Events that he can’t change, things he has had to accept, and life in general. It’s been a bit shitty for him but dwelling on it and moping won’t make anything better, so he figured there wasn’t a point. Life is what it is and it always will be.

 

“No. Those are sexy bruises. I’m talking about the ones from earlier. They look very painful.” Louis winced.

“I don’t feel anything though, so don’t worry about it, yeah?” Harry looked up to Louis eyes which, he found, were already looking at him. “You’re covered in bruises too.”

 

“I know you don’t but you’ll feel ‘em when the potion wears off. I’m used to it though.”

 

There was a few beats of silence. The only sounds were of the breaths of the two of them.

 

“Louis?” Harry asked, a bit reluctant.

 

Louis raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement. “Why did you decide to let me in? After you told me to leave. What made you help me? And please don’t just say that I was lucky.”

 

“I don’t really know, H.” Part of him did. “There was just something about you. I couldn’t just leave you out in the cold night, plus… we wouldn’t have ended up having that incredible sex.”

 

Louis always tried to find comic relief in everything. When things get a little too sad he would always try to find a way to turn them around. It wasn’t because he didn’t want to hear it but because he couldn’t. Louis has had problems with depression and it went away for a while until Zayn. He’s learned to keep it a bit under control but he is terrified of it coming back. He never wants to feel as low as he did in that month ever again.

 

“If someone had told me a year ago that on my eighteenth birthday I would have been abandoned on the streets, and ended up losing my virginity to a guy that I met a few days after becoming homeless and my first time doing drugs I would never have believed them.” Harry chuckled a bit.

“I’m not angry though. Of course at first I was, thought it was a joke.”


	5. Chapter 5

 

Louis woke to a growling noise. In is disoriented state he jumped up, thinking an animal may have gotten in, just to find that it was Harrys stomach. When he realized, Louis relaxed significantly and laid back down. Beams of light streamed in through some cracks in the walls. Louis sighed and examined the place that he lived in for all this time. The cracked grey cement and the dusty floor he’s been sleeping on were so mundane, much like the way Louis’ life had been until Harry. Well, there was an exciting chunk in there with Zayn; before and after that life was dull. It was just a big dull room, big enough to do cartwheels. Louis was lucky to have found this before anyone else. With a sigh, he turned his head to the boy, still sleeping, next to him. Louis’ breath caught. He reached forward and hesitated, but kept moving to tuck a stray curl behind his ear. Louis couldn’t get over the way the light shone down and illuminated Harry’s features. It made his eyelashes look longer; even his bruises looked pretty in the light and Louis couldn’t quite look away. So he stayed, watching Harry and wondering what he did to deserve him in his life. Louis’ used to write songs for fun when he was younger and he could only imagine the copious amounts of songs he could write for the boy in front of him, if only he had a pen and paper.

It was in this moment Louis truly realized that he was falling. But Louis couldn’t let himself. One day, there will come a time when someone will have to make a decision that would break him and he doesn’t think he could survive a heartbreak. So with a somber smile he looked away.

 

Harry woke some hours later to dust and, once he looked around, an empty room. With furrowed eyebrows he stood up and stretched. He winced at the pain that ran through his head and body. It was then that he remembered the fight Louis and himself had gotten into the previous day. Louis was right, the bruises do hurt today. Harry is just glad that he even remembers yesterday at all. If he though hard enough, he could still feel the places Louis touched him and it made his heart race. After a moment to compose himself Harry scratched his scalp and wondered where Louis could have gone. He had only just woken up, why would he just leave after what they did? Did he leave him? Did Louis regret sleeping with him last night? He could have, it was late and they were drunk. Maybe Louis couldn’t stand to face him in the morning. In case he was wrong, however, Harry decided to take a look outside. Maybe Louis just wanted some air. Harry wormed his way out of the blocked opening to where they stayed, recovered it, and walked into the sunlit streets that are were bustling with people. The brightness made his headache all the more painful but he’s out here to find Louis so he decided to suck it up. The crowd was thick and harry searched the heads for Louis’ brown wild hair. He was pushed along with the crowd, all the while searching for Louis. Out of the corner of his eyes Harry caught sight of brown hair that most definitely _had_ to be Louis. Harry made his way towards the figure, all the while squinting because of the sun. It wasn’t until he seemed to be farther from Louis than before that Harry realized that Louis had been running. Harry then took off running as well. A few blocks passed before he finally caught up to the man only to find that it hadn’t been Louis at all. Exasperated, Harry sat against the wall of the building next to him that read “Rina’s Antiques”. He took a few moments to catch his breath. He could have sworn that it had been Louis he was chasing that whole time. The hair was very similar and the height was very close. It’s hard to tell just how tall a person is when they are running. Before heading back the way he came, Harry decided to go into the antiques shop because ever since he was a kid, Harry always liked the way antiqued looked. It was always fascinating to see the things that people held dear and things that used to be sold in stores before he was even born. There was always some sort of an aura in antique shops and it made him feel like he was back in time for a while. When Harry walked into the store he immediately felt at home. There were so many beautiful things to look at. Tea sets lined some shelves and along one whole wall in the back, there were an assortment of old clocks. There was a rhythmic ticking that would’ve driven anyone crazy but Harry it was music to his ears. As he walked along the isles Harry came across a section with necklaces all hung upon hooks side by side. There was one in particular that caught his eye. It was a bit short and too simple for some people’s taste but something about it screamed ‘Louis’. It shone in the same way                                                                 that Louis’ eyes did and he could picture it around the man’s neck. The necklaces were all behind a locked wall of glass and it needed a key to be opened. Harry decided that he needed to see the necklace. He knew that he had no money on him since his uncle left him nothing to survive on, but he just had to at least see it up close. Behind a counter near the door, Harry saw a woman in a tie-dyed orange and pink dress with frizzy black hair and red glasses around her neck on a string. When Harry approached, the woman looked at him a bit weary of his intentions but smiled anyway.

 

“How might I help you?” She had light brown eyes that reminded Harry of caramel candies.

 

“Hi, um, there’s a necklace you’ve got in the glass thing back there,” Harry pointed to where he walked from. “And I was wondering if I’d be able to take a look at it.” Harry fidgeted as the woman looked him up and down. He was afraid that she wouldn’t let him. His black T shirt and jeans were starting to look dirty from being constantly worn. If only there was some way he could take a shower.

The woman just smiled again and followed Harry back to the necklace.

 

“Which one was it?” She asked after opening the sliding glass.

 

“The blue one.” Harry smiled.

 

The woman took the necklace out and handed it to Harry who thanked her. As Harry examined the necklace, turning it over in his hands, a smile spread across his face as he thought about Louis wearing it. The smile turned into a frown, however, when he remembered that he wasn’t going to be able to take it with him. With a sad smile, he handed the necklace back to the woman and thanked her once again for letting him look at it before making his way towards the door.

 

“Wait!” the woman called before Harry could leave. “Who was it for?”

 

Harry turned around and scratched his head.

 

“The necklace,” The woman elaborated. “Who were you thinking about giving it to?”

 

“His name is Louis.” Harry smiled once again.

 

“Tell me about him.”

 

So Harry did just that. He and the sales woman sat in two chairs while Harry told her about Louis. He told her about how they haven’t known each other for too long but that he most definitely had feeling for him. He spoke about Louis’ features. His blue eyes, feathery brown hair, and light voice. He spoke about how when Louis laughed it made him feel like he was floating on air. When he told the woman, whose name he learned was Mary, that they were both homeless she looked as if it broke her heart. Mary then offered Harry a job, nothing big just a few hours a week. Not many people came into her shop so she could only afford to give him the few hours a week, but at least it was some money. He thanked her about a million times before he figured he should get back to finding Louis.

Before Harry left, the woman handed him the necklace and told him to make sure it got to Louis. Harry couldn’t stop smiling; he was so grateful.

 

When Harry stepped outside, he was surprised to find that the sun was already setting. Either he spoke with Mary a lot longer than he expected or woke up a lot later than he thought he had. He started walking down the street he came and realized that it was harder to recognize things in the dark. Harry started to feel a bit anxious; it as hard to tell if he was going the right way in the dark. The last time he was out in the dark, he had Louis to guide the way back. The more he walked, the less he recognized where he was. After about another hour of walking Harry claimed himself officially lost. With the necklace in his hand he sat down against a wall as tears fell down his face. The day did not go the way Harry though it would but when did it ever? First he wakes up alone, Louis nowhere to be found, and now he’s lost in a city that he doesn’t know his way around. The only good that came from the day was meeting Mary and getting the necklace which serves no purpose anymore considering he probably won’t see Louis again. Soon Harry had cried himself to sleep shivering in the cold.

Harry was startled awake some time later. After he oriented himself, he realized that it was still dark outside so he must not have been sleeping for long. Harry felt like he couldn’t move though. The poor boy was shivering so badly and he was so dizzy from not eating. His eyes could barely stay open, he was so tired.

When he woke again, it was morning and he was wrapped in a blanket with someone’s arms around him. He wriggled out of the persons grip just to find that it was Louis’.

 

“I’ve got you.” Louis whispered, pulling Harry back in. now facing him, and running his fingers through the boy’s hair.

“Was so worried about you.”

 

“Where’d you go, Lou?” Harry sounded like he was going to cry again.

“I went to find some food for us, Love. Wasn’t even gone long. I came back and you were gone.”

 

“I woke up alone. Thought you might have left me.” And down the tears poured.

 

“Hazza, I would never.” He grabbed Harry’s chin and wiped the tears from his eyes.

 

“I wasn’t sure. After what we did, I thought maybe you regretted it. You are so sweet though so I figured I’d go and look for you. I ended up in this shop, the woman there offered me a small job and let me have this necklace that I wanted to give you.” Harry gestured to his pocket where the necklace was. “By the time I left the shop it was dark out and I got lost.”

 

“Oh, Haz. I’ll always come back to you, okay?” Harry nodded. “I said I’d look after you and I meant it. You’re okay now. I’m just glad that I was able to find you. If it would have been any longer you’d have been a popsicle.” Louis said then licked a stripe on Harry’s cheek.

Harry squirmed away as Louis chased after him.

 

“Lou, stop!” Harry yelled as he ran around the room.

 

“But you taste so good!” Louis caught up and trapped him in a corner. He leaned in close and looked him dead in the eye before pressing a kiss onto Harry’s lips.

With a smile he bit his lip and took Harry’s hand in his.

 

“Now show me that necklace you got for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Larrrrrry as a prompt Fill. I really Hope you guys enjoy this. Leave Kudos and comments as you please. Thanks for reading!  
> -HappyDaze


End file.
